


American Hero

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Arlington National Cemetery, Eddie and Flash are Friends, Gen, Male Friendship, Military, Political, Political Commentary, Venom is technically here but not really relevant to the story, Veteran's Day, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: (inspired by and in honor of those who have served in the Armed Forces)Every year, Ret. Corporal Eugene "Flash" Thompson takes a journey to Arlington Cemetery to pay his respects and refocus his goals in life, reflecting on the sacrifices of others and what it has meant to him. This year, Eddie Brock accompanied him.





	American Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I'm a little bit using Flash as my mouthpiece for some political commentary, but I'd been wanting to do this for a while. I've always been fascinated by the story of Flash's service record and what that might mean to him after everything he's gone through.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddie startle a bit, having dozed off on the shuttle bus. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s no big deal. Nieves says it’s good to try and get out of town once in a while, anyways.”

“Yeah, I _know_ , it’s just…” Flash drummed his fingers on the cane resting in front of him. “It’s a personal thing for me, so it means a lot, that’s all. Normally I’d ask Peter to go with me, but he… has a habit of bailing. Just. Thank you.”

They fell into silence again, the chatter of civilians and veterans and their families turning into white noise. Flash tried to make this trip every Veteran’s Day, because active duty or not, it was still important to him. He still thought back on every time; every place he’d almost died. It was sobering, seeing families in black and knowing that could’ve been his mother and sister. Days like this, he just felt lucky.

The shuttle stopped at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, the din of the passengers quieting just a little. They let everyone else file off first, but as Eddie took his arm to help him down the steps, the driver cleared his throat. Flash glanced back, worried they were taking too long, but the man just said, “Thank you for your service.”

“I…” He ducked his head a little. “I appreciate that, sir. Just here to pay my respects.”

The driver nodded in understanding and offered a little wave as they stepped off. They made their way over to a bench in a less-busy area of the memorial plaza, and Flash sat, Eddie joining him close enough to brush shoulders. A small tendril leaked out of Eddie’s leather jacket and touched his hand, and Flash smiled, just a little. At last he gave up and leaned up against Eddie as he stared at the white marble memorial about fifty yards away. Eddie tensed against him but didn’t move, so neither did Flash.

“I know it’s kind of bullshit,” he murmured, and this time Eddie _did_ move to look at him wide-eyed.

“What?”

“This… all this memorium.” He waved a hand, indicating the cemetery, with its thousands of flags and stones and honor guards. Flash then touched his uniform jacket. “But I don’t… I don’t wear this for me, or for politicians or oil assets or to get a free breakfast today.” He folded his hands in his lap. “I wear it for them. For everyone who didn’t come home. For everyone who never got to see their family again, yeah, but also for everyone who died out in that hell and wasn’t sure if anyone would miss them.

“You see a lot of different folks in any given platoon, Eddie. Everyone comes from different walks of life and for different reasons. Sometimes they want the good benefits; sometimes they are looking to pay for college and get in on the G.I. benefits. I did it because I was nineteen and sick of my dad’s bullshit and looking for an escape. I was a loser who couldn’t cut it in college so I figured maybe I could make something of myself in a uniform and with a gun in my hands.”

Flash glanced up at his companion, who looked a little struck and opened his mouth to say something, but ultimately shut it. Eddie crinkled his brow and just lowered his eyes.

“My father… he always said that you only went into the military if you were stupid or gullible.” He snorted a little. “Pretty dumb thing for him to say, considering I’m sure he had stock in at least four different suppliers, but even if he was right, I knew he was cynical as all hell.” Eddie turned to Flash, even more serious than usual. “I know what you mean, Thompson. I’ve seen the articles about your service record. I know it’s not the full story, but the truth is, I respect you for it. You’re a good man. I mean that.”

For a long moment, they just sat there, taking in the moment, until Eddie finally put his arm over Flash’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Flash closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist in turn. He thought about all the people he’d lost over the years, both on and off the battlefield. Countless comrades. Family. Friends. Leaders stood ready to honor them with songs and gun salutes and flag-covered coffins, but none even considering the possibility of removing them from the conflicts that killed them in the first place. He did what he could, tried to advocate for vets and their families, but there were things even the greatest superhero couldn’t control. He hated it, and it was bullshit, but at least…

At least he could be here.

“Thanks,” he said, almost in a whisper. “I try to be. You’re a good man, yourself, Eddie.”


End file.
